


Дорогая Клэр

by kapitanova



Category: Fringe
Genre: F/F, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-14
Updated: 2014-03-14
Packaged: 2018-01-15 17:16:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1312885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kapitanova/pseuds/kapitanova
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Астрид пишет письма</p>
            </blockquote>





	Дорогая Клэр

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на ФБ-2013 для fandom Fringe 2013

12 октября 2008, 20.43

Дорогая Клэр!

Я пытаюсь дозвониться до тебя уже два часа и восемнадцать минут. Оператор говорит, что твой телефон отключен. Я проверила твой ШоуМи – прости, я знаю, что обещала не использовать свое служебное положение, но это чрезвычайная ситуация. Твой автобус прибыл три часа двадцать минут назад, ты вышла на Клинтон-Стрит, в двух кварталах от места назначения. Два часа сорок три минуты назад был объявлен карантин в зоне от Канал-Стрит до Гамильтон-Стрит. Шансы того, что ты заметила карантинную команду и проведение эвакуации равны 94 процентам. Шанс, что ты попала в зону карантина – 1,3%, но я все равно беспокоюсь. Позвони мне, когда получишь это письмо.

Астрид.

13 октября 2008, 10.17

Дорогая Клэр!

С того момента, как ты прибыла в Делавер-Сити, прошло восемнадцать часов и тридцать четыре минуты. Я ждала твоего звонка, но с каждым проходящим часом мое волнение увеличивалось. Чтобы не мучиться этими мыслями, я хотела позвонить твоим родителям и узнать, нет ли у них информации о тебе. Но телефон, который я обнаружила в базе, не отвечал, поэтому сегодня утром я посетила их дом. Мне было немного неловко – ты выросла в этом доме, но ни разу не приглашала меня сюда. Дверь мне открыл твой отец. Кажется, он не сразу понял, кто я, хотя я сразу сказала, что я партнер его дочери. По-моему, он решил, что я – твой ассистент. Когда он понял, что я имею в виду, он начал кричать. Кажется, что-то о «болезни» и «Боге» - я отключилась почти сразу, чтобы не расстраиваться. Потом он захлопнул дверь передо мной. Я так и не поняла, знает ли он что-нибудь о твоем местоположении.  
Теперь я понимаю, почему ты так мало рассказывала мне о своих родственниках и не хотела меня с ними знакомить. Прости, что я так часто поднимала эту тему. Мой отец, может быть, не самый приятный для общения человек, но он нормально относится к моей ориентации и, кажется, ты ему даже нравишься.  
Я не видела тебя уже больше суток. Это, конечно, не первый раз, но всегда до этого я имела возможность поговорить с тобой по телефону или списаться по электронной почте. Я нервничаю, Клэр. Позвони мне, когда получишь это письмо.

Астрид.

 

13 октября 2008, 17.23

Дорогая Клэр!

Прошли ровно сутки с тех пор, как ты прибыла в Делавер-Сити и двадцать три часа двадцать три минуты с тех пор, как был объявлен карантин. Карантинная команда уже вернулась на базу, а от тебя до сих пор нет вестей. Я пишу из дома, потому что полковник Бройлз заметил, что я больше суток провела на работе, и отправил меня отдыхать. Здесь очень тихо и пусто без тебя. На работе, по крайней мере, мне было, чем заняться, чтобы отвлечься от перебирания вероятностей, но теперь это все, о чем я могу думать. По моим подсчетам ты должна была уже выйти на связь, но ты молчишь. Есть пятипроцентная вероятность, что ты меня бросила, просто ушла из моей жизни таким образом, но я не хочу об этом думать.  
Я не знаю, чем мне заняться до утра, пока не придет время работы, поэтому собираюсь начать вязать платье по той схеме, которую ты сделала. Это будет хоть немного похоже на то, что ты рядом. Пожалуйста, Клэр, позвони мне! Или напиши ответное письмо. Подай хоть какой-то знак, ты же знаешь, что я не могу делать выводы при нехватке информации.

Астрид.

 

14 октября 2008, 10.03

В штаб прислали сведения о жертвах карантина в Делавер-сити – списки, составленные по свидетельствам очевидцев и заявлениям родственников и друзей. Четырнадцатым номером в списке идет Клэр Риверс, постоянное место проживания – Нью-Йорк, номер ШоуМи неизвестен. Заявление сделано старшей сестрой Грейс Харт, до замужества Риверс.  
Конечно, существует вероятность того, что Грейс ошиблась, что ты не попала в зону карантина, но эта вероятность настолько мала, что я собираюсь отбросить ее.   
Похоже, что ты застряла в янтаре, Клэр.  
Я не знаю, что с этим делать.  
Сейчас секретарь вбивает твои данные в официальное письмо родителям. «С прискорбием сообщаем, что ваша дочь попала в зону карантина в Делавер-Сити». Это письмо пошлют с посыльным, уже через пару часов твои родители будут знать, что произошло. Хотя, наверно, они уже знают – Грейс, должно быть, им позвонила. Видишь, я делюсь с тобой неподтвержденными догадками?  
Я видела это так много раз, Клэр, родителей, супругов, друзей тех, кто попал в зону карантина. Я просто никогда не думала, что я могу оказаться в такой позиции – вероятность составляла менее пяти процентов. Но теперь я здесь, и я не знаю, что делать. Мне хочется, чтобы ты была рядом, чтобы сказать мне, что будет правильно в этой ситуации. Но я знаю, что тебя нет, и что я должна выбираться отсюда сама.  
Мне нужно возвращаться к работе.

 

18 октября 2008, 20.56

Дорогая Клэр!

Сегодня я взяла выходной на работе и поехала в Делавер-Сити. Судя по ШоуМи водителя – на том самом автобусе, на котором сюда ехала ты. Всю дорогу меня не оставляло чувство какой-то нереальности происходящего. Мне казалось, что я приеду, и ты встретишь меня на остановке. Хотя я знаю, что этого не может быть, потому что ты застряла в янтаре на Гамильтон-Стрит.  
Я вышла на Клинтон-стрит, на той же остановке, на которой последний раз ты отметила свой ШоуМи. Адрес Грейс я взяла в нашей базе данных. Вы с ней очень похожи, на долю секунды мне даже показалось, что кто-то ошибся, и что это ты открываешь мне дверь.  
Я думала о том, чтобы солгать ей и сказать, что я здесь по рабочим делам. Но не сказала. В отличие от твоих родителей, она восприняла меня нормально. Она горюет, и я наконец-то нашла человека, с которым я могу горевать. Я устала за эту неделю делать вид, что у меня все в порядке. Хорошо, что на работе никто не обращает на меня внимания.  
Грейс плачет совсем как ты и тоже считает, что чай помогает от всех проблем.  
Мы пошли на Гамильтон-стрит. Сейчас там сплошная стена мутного янтаря, в котором видны люди – обычная картина, ты можешь себе это представить. Грейс показала мне место, где она видела тебя в последний раз. Она рассказала, что вы пошли в антикварную лавочку у канала, чтобы купить подарок твоей подруге. Грейс говорит, вы купили синие бусы на нескольких нитках. Ты всегда говорила, что к твоему дизайну платья пойдут бусы в несколько рядов.  
Ты знаешь, тебя можно увидеть с улицы, если знать, куда смотреть. Я разглядела твой свитер – я сама его вязала, сложно ошибиться.  
Сейчас я уже вернулась домой, и я спокойнее, чем была с понедельника. Я знаю, что правительство не планирует освобождать запертых в янтаре, я знаю, что случаев удачного нелегального освобождения еще не было. Но ты еще жива, Клэр. И потому я буду надеяться, что ты еще прочтешь мои письма.

С любовью, Астрид.


End file.
